herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kwamis
Kwamis are sprite-like, "abstract" creatures that give certain power to people with Miraculouses, transforming them into animal-themed super beings that appear in the French animated superhero series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Appearance Generally, kwamis are small, being around 10 centimeters in height, with large heads and tiny bodies. They have arms and legs, but they lack fingers and toes. The animal theme that their Miraculous has affects their appearances, such as Plagg being black with green eyes, cat-like ears, and a cat-like tail. Known kwamis Tikki Tikki is the kwami of creation. She inhabits the wearer's earrings for them to become a ladybug-themed superhero. The current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Plagg Plagg is the kwami of destruction. He inhabits the wearer's ring for them to become a cat-themed superhero. The current holder of the Cat Miraculous is Adrien Agreste Nooroo Nooroo is the kwami of transmission. He inhabits the wearer's brooch for them to become a butterfly-themed superhero. The current holder of the Butterfly Miraculous is Gabriel Agreste, though he uses his powers for evil. Wayzz Wayzz is the kwami of protection. He inhabits the wearer's bracelet for them to become a turtle-themed superhero. The current holder of the Turtle Miraculous is Master Fu, and occasionally, Nino Lahiffe. Trixx Trixx is the kwami of Illusion. He inhabits the wearer's necklace for them to become a fox-themed superhero. The current holder of the Fox Miraculous is Alya Césaire. Pollen Pollen is the kwami of subjection. She inhabits the wearer's comb for them to become a bee-themed superhero. The current holder of the Bee Miraculous is Chloé Bourgeois. Duusu Duusu is the kwami of the Peacock Miraculous. She inhabits the wearer's brooch for them to become a peacock-themed superhero. The current holder of the Peacock Miraculous is Mayura, though she uses her powers for evil. Sass Sass is the kwami of the Snake Miraculous. He made his debut in "Sandboy". Mullo Mullo is the kwami of the Rat Miraculous. They made their debut in "Sandboy". Fluff Fluff is the kwami of the Rabbit Miraculous. She made her debut in "Sandboy". Longg Longg is the kwami of the Dragon Miraculous. They made their debut in "Sandboy". Ziggy Ziggy is the kwami of the Goat Miraculous. She made her debut in "Sandboy". Xuppu Xuppu is the kwami of the Monkey Miraculous. He made his debut in "Sandboy". Daizzi Daizzi is the kwami of the Pig Miraculous. They made their debut in "Sandboy". Orikko Orikko is the kwami of the Rooster Miraculous. They made their debut in "Sandboy". Barkk Barkk is the kwami of the Dog Miraculous. She made her debut in "Sandboy". Stompp Stompp is the kwami of the Ox Miraculous. She made her debut in "Sandboy". Kaalki Kaalki is the kwami of the Horse Miraculous. She made her debut in "Sandboy". Roarr Roarr is the kwami of the Tiger Miraculous. He made his debut in "Sandboy". Gallery Tikki Render.png|Tikki Plagg Cat Noir.png|Plagg Nooroo_Render.png|Nooroo Wayzz Render.png|Wayzz ITTY BITTY CUTE LOVE FOX.png|Trixx Pollen Square.png|Pollen Duusu.png|Duusu Sass.png|Sass Roarr.png|Roarr Daizzi.png|Daizzi Ziggy.png|Ziggy Barkk.png|Barkk Stompp.png|Stompp Longg.png|Longg Kaalki.jpg|Kaalki Fluff.png|Fluff Orikko.png|Orikko Mullo.png|Mullo Xuppu.png|Xuppu Trivia *According to Thomas Astruc, the creator of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, the name of every kwami has to be a short name with a double letter in it. However, Nooroo's name has two doubles, whereas the others have just one double. *Kwamis knows the proper hero name for their Miraculous wielders, as shown in "The Queen's Battle" when, upon activation, Pollen refers to Chloé as "My Queen". Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Genderless Category:Elderly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Pure Good Category:Animals Category:Heroes from the past Category:Transformed Category:Wise Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Species Category:Neutral Good